It Didn't Mean Anything
by Klainicorns
Summary: What happened after the Klaine breakup. If you havn't seen the episode The Break Up GO WATCH IT NOW! AND HAVE TISSUES WITH YOU! Kurt's feeling "useless" and Blaine's feeling "like a screw up." What will become of this supermegaawesomefoxyhot couple? Not quite sure where I will take this story so rated T for now.
1. I Was With Some One

**So all of you who saw The Break Up this is a FanFiction based on that episode. All fellow Klainers: WASN'T IT SOOOO SAD! OH MY GOD I CRIED! DX XC Well this is my story of what happened afterward. Reviews are awesomely appreciated! If you guys are fellow Klainers who havn't read my other story, What Would Happen, do that! It's another Klaine FanFic! :D Enjoy! And review/favorite/alert this story if you like it! :)**

'I-I was with some one." Kurt's smile broke off his face immediately. His heart and head thumping. Blaine's words were drained out by his own thoughts. Blaine, the one he thought he could trust. The one he thought he loved. He… He cheated on him? How could that even make him happy? Why did he think that it would make him happy? He cleared his throat and scraped up the courage- ugh. Courage. It reminded him so much of when he first met Blaine. He sighed and finally spoke.

"It was Sebastian… Wasn't it?" He accused with a shaky voice.

"No- but it doesn't matter. I-it didn't mean anything!" Kurt put his hands on Blaine shoulders. He stared into Blaine's eyes. Kurt felt tears pricking at his stinging eyes. He hugged Blaine once, and then pulled away. Kurt looked at his face one more time before spinning around and running away.

"Kurt! Wait!" Kurt could hear Blaine's screams behind him but he just kept running. Kurt kept running for what seemed liked forever. When he finally stopped he just collapsed on the ground and cried. He cried for probably an hour or so because Rachel must have gotten worried and started looking for him. She found him collapsed on the ground near one of their favorite restaurants, Tiffany's.

"Kurt? Kurt is that you?" Kurt knew who it was from just her voice. Their friendship had grown immensely since they moved to New York together. He no longer thought of her as the annoying and always ecstatic girl that she was in high school. She was his best friend. However, he didn't even lift his head to look at her. He continued to sob onto the abandoned sidewalk. He felt gentle arms around his waist. He went completely limp. He had no strength to do anything. Rachel didn't exactly know how but she eventually coaxed Kurt half way to their apartment and then carried him the rest of the way. She knew she shouldn't ask questions yet so she gently laid him down in his bed. She tucked him in and turned off the light. She could ask questions in the morning but now, he probably needed some rest. "Good night Kurtie." She whispered, bending down to give his forehead a kiss before exiting the room.

(I thought about making that the end of the chapter but it seemed a little too short so the next part is the next day.)

Kurt groggily woke up yawning. He stretched and looked around for a minute… and then it came all crashing down on him. All the events of the night before came rushing back into his brain like a huge wave of water crashing down. Like he was drowning in a sea of reality. He flopped back down on the bed and groaned. He felt like crying but his eyes felt like they were covered in sand. They were completely dried up. He closed his eyes and laid there for a while until he heard the creak of the door opening and the cheerful voice of his room mate.

"Is some one feeling better today?" She cautiously asked as the peeked into the dark room.

"Ehhhh." Kurt groaned, rolling over and putting a pillow over his head. She giggled and stepped into the room, turning the light on as she did.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurt groaned even louder as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Come on sleepy! It's time to wake up!" She cautiously approached him with the classy metal breakfast tray.

"I have breakfast!" Kurt peeked an eye out to look at the tray.

"What is it?" He asked poking his whole head out.

"Your favorite!" Rachel smiled and held out the tray for Kurt.

"Eggs and bacon?" Kurt pulled the entire blanket off his head and quickly grabbed the tray from her.

"Yep!" She smiled as she watched as Kurt's bloodshot eyes brightened just slightly as he practically shoved the food down his throat. She sat next to him and waited until he had finished the food and had gulped down the orange juice that was on his tray.

"Sooo…." Rachel proceeded cautiously. "Do you want to talk about it?"

**So you guys liked the first chapter? Review/Favorite/Alert it if you did! Reviews fuel writing and also as promised in my other story, I will give shout outs to people who review! Love you guys! :D**


	2. Make All the Pain Go Away

**Thank you all to my wonderful new followers! You don't know how AMAZING it was waking up this morning to see everyone who had followed my story! But as promised, a VERY special shout out to my first reviewer, B2isbetterthanB1! You are SOO amazing! Thank you so much! Reviews are greatly appreciated and without further delay, I give you the second chapter of It Didn't Mean Anything, Make the Pain Go Away.**

Kurt did exactly what Rachel knew he was going to do. His eyes sunk back into that dull grey color that occurs when he's either over tired or really sad about something. The smile on his face from the breakfast was gone as quickly as Rachel could blink, and Kurt sat in silence for a minute just licking the bacon bits off his lips. He had NO idea how to even BEGIN to explain what happened last night to Rachel or even have the strength to.

"Well Blaine. He um…" Kurt started to talk but before he even knew what he was doing, he was in Rachel's arms sobbing harder than the night the whole school voted him prom queen by write in votes as a cruel prank. He cried harder than the time his father had a heart attack. And he was probably crying just as much as when his mother passed. Kurt and Rachel sat like this for several minutes, perhaps an hour. Rachel simply stroking Kurt horribly messy hair and Kurt soaking Rachel's clothing. When Kurt finally felt like he couldn't cry anymore, he sniffled and began to speak again.

"Blaine was with some one before he came here to see me."

"You mean?!" Rachel's eyes widened the way they usually do when she hears what she usually calls "gossip."

"Uhhhuuhhh." Kurt frowned and wiped the tears from his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Well what are you going to do?" Rachel inquired, leaning forward on the bed, eager for more information.

"I don't know Rachel. I feel… useless. Like I should just be thrown away."

"You shouldn't say that! Blaine-"

"Blaine wouldn't care!" Kurt snapped. "He could just go run off with his little hook up buddy and they could have the wedding that I always dreamed off! They could stomp on my grave at my funeral! They could look back and laugh at the times when Blaine loved me! If he ever loved me… Or better yet! They could just forget about me and not even know I was gone!" Kurt shouted. Rachel seemed stunned. She had never in her life seen Kurt like this. It was obvious Blaine meant a lot to Kurt and it was a tentative subject right now but animal sweater wearing, big nosed high school Rachel unearthed herself once again and she was very curious and wanted to know more.

"H-Have you broken up yet?"

"I don't know Rachel… I haven't talked to him since and don't plan on it for a while." Kurt ran his fingers through his abnormally untreated hair.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I still have work." Kurt pushed the covers aside and stood up quickly. Rushing to the bathroom so Rachel couldn't ask any more questions, he promptly shut the door and Rachel knew that was all the details she would be getting out of him with that conversation.

In the bathroom, Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. He had bloodshot eyes, no doubt from all the crying, and his hair was all over the place. Luckily he had learned a few tricks from working at Vouge and bent down to get his concealer and other makeup products from the cabinet. Swinging open the doors, his eyes skimmed the multiple products until they reached Rachel's razor. He had seen it in the movies and the multiple Tumblr blogs. A few cuts. Would a few short slashes really make all the pain go away? The pain of what Blaine did to him. Gone? He reached his hand out, slowly. Reaching for the bright pink razor. He quickly snapped back his hand. _KURT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_ He thought to himself. _HOW COULD THAT POSSIBLY MAKE ANYTHING BETTER!? _He gathered his multiple products and proceeded with his routine, but his mind kept going back to that razor. _A simple cut? Could a simple cut do away with all my pain? _When he finished his routine, he went to pick out an outfit. _Would it help? Could it help? _He shook his head back to reality and remember all the assebly's at McKinley and every other article he's read on self harm. _No it couldn't help. It will just make things worse. It will just hurt more. Or will it?_ Sighing, he picked up his bag and procceded out of the apartment, picking up a few extra strips of bacon from the stove on his way out.

At his office later that day, one of his co-workers approached him.

"Hey the mail guy said this was for you." He said, carelessly plopping down the gift basket in front of him. Kurt sighed, for he already knew who it was from.

"Boyfriend troubles?" The co-worker seemed like he was getting comfortable and the last thing Kurt wanted right now was to talk about was happened last night. Kurt sighed again and decided to be frank.

"Dylan I don't want to talk about it right now." Kurt put the basket under the desk and continued working. Dylan looked at him for a while.

"Okay whatever." He walked away and continued on with his work.

Hours passed as Kurt kept working and he started to turn his chair around to get something from the adjacent desk when his legs brushed something underneath the desk. _Oh ya. The gift basket. _Kurt lifted up the gift basket and put it back on the fashionably decorated office desk. Kurt sat there looking at it for a while until he realized anyone in that office could see him and he snapped back to reality.

"Do I dare open it?" Kurt whispered to himself. Eventually Kurt decided to at least read the little homemade card that was attached to the side of it. He carefully pulls at the ribbon and gently pulls the card of the basket. _I'm sorry please forgive me. I love you. ~Blaine _Kurt reads the card over and over again. He didn't know how a few little words could make him feel this way. And then he realized. It wasn't the card that was making him feel this way. It was Blaine. Soon, anger rushed into him. It was the first time this emotion had appeared during this whole situation but as anger filled Kurt's lonely body, it only seemed appropriate to him. He threw the card away into the trash and put the gift basket under the desk. Kurt sighed and leaned back into his chair. _I'll be alright. Everything's going to be alright. Eventually._

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Review, private message me, give me your feedback! I want to know how YOU think this story should play out! I have an idea for the next two chapters which might be up later today so keep looking for the next chapter! Again thank you so much to all my wonderful followers and Reviews gain shout outs and are AWESOMELY appreciated!**


	3. What Have I Done

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! You guys are so awesome! But as promised, I have another shout out! Thank you SOOO much to Bornthisway101 for reviewing! Your awesome and reviews are what fuel my writing and cause me to write/post quicker! Thanks so much! Also I just realized I haven't been posting disclaimers! Oops! Well I DO not own Klaine or Glee. *Sigh* if only… Well without further delay! I give you the 3rd chapter of It Didn't Mean Anything, What Have I Done.**

Blaine watched as Kurt, the love of his life, run down the street sobbing, all because of him. _What have I done?_ Blaine thought to himself. He sat down on the nearby fountain and kicked at the ground. His mind racing with different thoughts and emotions. _Well he wasn't there for me! I needed some one! It was hard for me! But… how could he have possibly been there… He needed to stay in school. I'm the one who told him to go to New York! I'm the one at fault here… _He sat there just thinking for a while and then buried his face in his hands. He felt tears run down his face no matter how hard he tried to hold them in. He sat there for a while, tears running down his face and emotions battling back and forth inside of him. He was there for about an hour until he saw Rachel wandering around.

"Kurt?! Kurt!?" She was shouting. Blaine thought of approaching her and telling her at least what direction Kurt ran off in but brunette's repeated word caused him to break down again. This time worse. Worse than when kids beat up him and his date at the prom. Worse than when kids were bullying him at his school before Dalton Academy. Worse than anything that had ever happened in his whole entire life. He sighed and stood up from where he had been sitting for the past hour and a half. He knew he had to go. Wait. Where can he go? He can't go back to Kurt and Rachel's apartment. That would be way to awkward. Also for all he knew, Kurt could try and throw a chair at his head. And it was almost 1 in the morning, what flight back to Ohio will he be able to catch at this hour? He decided that going to a hotel was the only option here, so he walked along the streets of Times Square until he found a moderately priced hotel. There he was given his apartment key and he went straight up to his room.

When he got to his room he removed his shoes and flopped down on the large king size bed. It was then that he realized how tired he was! He had been crying most of the night and before that nerves ate away at him all day. His eyelids started to droop and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

The next day, he woke up with a start. He had a horrible nightmare. Kurt was there. Staring at him through a wall of flames. He reached his hand out to him and when Blaine extended his arm out to Kurt to try to save him from the flames Eli came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Blaine and began to pull him away from Kurt who continued to stare at Blaine, wide eyed and scared, through the hot flames. Blaine kept screaming Kurt's name and then began clawing at Eli's hands on his stomach but nothing caused Eli to even loosen his grip. He shouted Kurt name over and over. Getting more urgent as tears started to flow down his cheeks as he screamed Kurt's name over and over as Kurt got farther and farter. Continuing to become engulfed by the wall of flames.

Blaine woke up in a cold sweat. He lifted a hand up to his face. Drenched. No doubt from crying during the night. Sighing out of relief that it was just a dream and also sighing from realizing that although the nightmare was only a dream, what happened last night was not. He got up and did a quick double take, obviously forgetting that he had to get an apartment in a hotel last night. He calmed down and searched for the bathroom. When he got in there, there was a small hairbrush and comb, a few small bottles of shampoo and conditioner, some soap, and a few extra towels of varied sizes. Blaine looked in the mirror. "I look horrible." Blaine sighed. He pulled the portable size bottle of gel out of his back pocket and put it on the counter. He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. Turning the shower on, he looked at the supplies he had on hand. He had shampoo, conditioner, a bar of body soap and- Blaine eyes stuck on the razor for a few minutes. _Could it help? _He had never told anyone, but he had actually tried it when he was being bullied. It never helped then but it was MUCH worse now. He felt like he was such a screw up. Probably not only ruined his relationship with Kurt but might have also ruined Kurt's life too! He slowly picked up the razor. He hovered it over his right wrist and then he snapped back to reality! He dropped the razor in shock and it landed just barely missing his foot. Wide eyed he picked up the razor and put it back in his proper place. He continued washing his hair and body and then turned of the water. As he dried himself off and gelled his hair, his mind went back to the razor. _But-could it help? No! I've been there before. I'm not going back…_

Yes. Blaine keeps a travel size bottle of gel with him at all time! XP So I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews/follows are awesomely appreciated! :D


End file.
